itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Monument
Monuments are unlocked once Diana is defeated. To unlock the Monument Upgrades you need to defeat Freya. Cost calculation: Second Monument costs 5x as much as the first. If we take the cost of the second Monument and use it as the Basecost B''' we can calculate the cost of the 'n-th ' Monuments with this Formula: '''Cost = ' B' * ( n''' - 1 ) Example: # First Might Statue cost 2,000 Stone. # Second Might Statue will cost 5 x 2,000 Stone = 10,000 Stone # We use the 10,000 Stone as Basecost to calculate the cost of the 27th Might Statue using the formula above: 10,000 Stone * (27 - 1) = 260,000 Stone Build time calculation: ''Build time listed here are only the baseline for a '''Build speed of 100% (no GP purchase or CP) and 1000 Clones.'' The calculation is very simple take Base Build-time Bb '''and multiply it by the '''n-th Monument Buildtime ' = ' Bb * n TODO: Extended calculation taking Clonecount and Buildspeed into account . Monuments Mighty Statue Boosts Physical powerstat. Base multiplier of 1. Costs stone to make. Mystic Garden Boosts Mystic stat. Base multiplier of 6. Costs water and plants to make. Tomb of Gods Boosts Battle stat. Base multiplier of 30. Everlasting Lighthouse Boosts Creating stat. Base multiplier of 150. Costs light and stone to make. Godly Statue Boosts Physical, Mystic, Battle and Creating. Base multiplier of 200. Costs stone, water, and mountains to make. Pyramids of Power Boosts Physical, Mystic, Battle and Creating. Base multiplier of 600. Costs stone, water, and light to make. Temple of God Boosts Physical, Mystic, Battle and Creating. Base multiplier of 1500. Costs stone, light, plant, water, fish and trees to make. Black Hole Boosts Physical, Mystic, Battle and Creating. Base multiplier of 100,000,000. . Monument Upgrades Monument Upgrades are unlocked upon defeating Freya, and are crucial to securing a very large boost your rebirth multipliers. Monument upgrades also give a massive boost to to the amount of stats a monument will give you. The formula for how much the next upgrade will boost the multiplier on a monument's effect is. 15 + 10(n-1) So, the first upgrade multiplies the power of a monument by 15, then adds 25 , 35, and so on to that factor with each upgrade. As for the impact on your rebirth multiplier, the formula for a given monument is: (Monument's base multiplier) * (# of monuments made) * (upgrade factor) The base multiplier for each monument is listed above. The upgrade factor is a factor that grows by 0.25 with each upgrade, and is listed on the tooltip for upgrades. To start, the cap for the factor is at 5, with 20 monument upgrades, with killing each P. Baal will increase the cap for the factor by 1 ( 4 more upgrades). This rebirth multipliers will affect the stats that the monument also impacts, so a mighty statue upgrade affects the physical multiplier, while the temple upgrades affect every stat's multiplier. For an example, Say you have made 20 godly statues, with 10 upgrades. Then for all four stats, the rebirth multiplier will be multiplied by a factor of: (Godly statue base multiplier is 200) * (20 monuments made) * ( 2.5 factor from 10 upgrades) 200 * 20 * 10 = 40,000x your original rebirth multipliers. Mighty Statue Mystic Garden